Above and Beyond
by Cookie 1X
Summary: Based on Olympian876's 'I Love You'. Annabeth is dying and Percy tries to comfort her.


**Above and Beyond**

_Based on Olympian876's 'I Love You'_

I laid in the hospital bed. I couldn't really tell how long I had been there. Minutes passed into hours. Hours passed into days. I felt pain all over my body. Some days, I could barely feel it. And some other days, I felt like screaming in frustration and agony. The only thing that kept me happy was Percy coming to visit. He was very sweet. He came over everyday. Every day, he crouched down to see me eye-to-eye and said, "How bad is the pain?"

"Horrible..." I groaned.

He clutched my hand gently as if it were breakable glass. And he whispered the words, "Don't die on me."

I smiled and brought his head closer and kissed his cheek, "I won't."

He wasn't convinced. His eyes seemed to be filled with the same pain I felt. I let out a scream of pain and Percy came closer, "Annabeth!"

The pain subdued once more, "I'm... okay, Perseus... It happens..."

"Don't lie, Annabeth. How bad was it?" His tone sorrowful and worried.

"It was nothing." I lied, "Don't worry about me..."

Then the doctors dragged Percy out. I knew he would be back. But as the doctors came inside, I heard them whispering, "She's not going to make it..."

That hurt more than the accident. Once they left the room, I broke down. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Death? I was barely thirty! I had things I wanted to do. Things I wanted to see! On the first page of my story, the future seems so bright. And this thing turned out so horrible, I don't know why I'm still surprised.

The next day, Percy came again. He knelt to my level again and asked, "How are you doing?"

I couldn't tell him the truth, "Better..."

He nodded and grabbed my hand. He stroked it over and over, "You're beautiful..."

"You think bandages and bruises are sexy?" I replied trying to lighten the mood.

"If it's the most beautiful girl who has them." He replied.

I smiled but then a painful shock rushed throughout my body. I screamed to show my pain. But even that wasn't enough. I was crying. Tears and sweat fell. Percy came closer to me, "Annabeth! What's wrong?"

he doors were soon open and the doctors were rushing to my aid. Percy was still at my side holding my hand. His eyes full of fear. The nurses tapped me on the shoulder and asked him to leave. Percy shook his head, "I'm staying."

When the nurses dragged him out again and he started to argue, "I won't leave her. One more minute, please?"

The doctors shook their heads, "I'm sorry we can't do that, Mr. Jackson."

"She's my wife! Let me see my freaking wife." He yelled.

But soon he was overpowered and was escorted out. As nighttime came, I heard an owl fly in. The owl soon became a human figure, it was my mom. I looked at her in shock, "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much. Wanted to look at you to she how you're doing."

"Pretty bad." I muttered, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything." Athena replied.

"If I die, settle the feud with Percy please. I know he's the son of Poseidon but he didn't do anything. So please?"

"As you wish..." Athena sounded a little uneasy but she got it out.

"Can I ask you another favor?"

"Of course."

"Give me a paper and pen."

She did so and handed it to me. I nodded to her in thanks. I took the pen and wrote:_ I love you, Perseus. _

Once I finished I handed the paper back and looked at her with the rest of my strength, "Give this to Percy if I die."

Athena nodded, "Okay Annabeth. I have to go."

"Okay. I understand."

Soon I saw my mom transform back into an animal and flew back out. after that I was alone. I looked up at the ceiling. I felt the life from my body slowly but surely. It wasn't fair that my life had to end. It wasn't fair. Soon, my breathing became less and less frequent. My time had come. I closed my eyes waiting for the end. Then, I breathed my last breath.

**A/N: I'd like to thank Olympian876 for being a great beta and boyfriend. This is my first fanfiction so don't judge. :)**


End file.
